


bound beyond

by crystalldragon



Series: Genyatta Week 2018 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genyatta Week, M/M, character/relationship study, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalldragon/pseuds/crystalldragon
Summary: They have always been in harmony. In soul and body, in peace and battle.For Genyatta Week 2018, Day 4: "Love on the battlefield"





	bound beyond

They have always been in harmony. In soul and body, in peace and battle.

Just as they have fought together, they have laughed together, cried together, found peace together. With their bodies both formed by metal and wires and their souls finding peace in each other, they have created a perfect symbiosis in both soul and body.

It was something Genji and Zenyatta had grown to cherish and love. And the others saw it clearly, too. Their harmony had been clear to the other Overwatch members from the very moment they first fought on the battlefield together.

 

―

 

McCree noticed the way the two always prepared together the day before a mission. They meditated as usual, but instead would focus on sharing their thoughts and feelings about the upcoming battles. After that, they would spend the rest of the day packing things, with Zenyatta helping Genji prepare a special meal for him. The day always ended with a sparring session in the backyard after dinner.

One time, Genji had insisted on sparring with him instead of Zenyatta, and that was when he realized how much Genji had _really_ changed. His movements were nowhere as sluggish as they had been during their time at Blackwatch, he no longer wielded his weapons with anger and frustration guiding him and he always made sure that both parties were playing fair, without any of them getting hurt. After their session, the cowboy had told him how shocking almost it was to see how much better he has gotten, to which Genji replied with just a short, bashful laugh and a dismissive ‘It’s nothing big’. Maybe for him it felt like it was nothing big, but for McCree and the other former teammates he was like a newborn person.

 

―

 

The girl in the meka admired how graceful the seemingly tenuous omnic ruled over the battlefield. How he always looked out for their teammates and at the same time, made sure the enemies were taken care of. All that while still radiating the same kind of peacefulness Genji did.

―

“Heya Zenyatta, is it okay if I bother you for a minute?” Hana asks and sits down beside Genji and Zenyatta’s seats at the mess hall table, a bowl of noodles in hand. “There’s something I wanted to know.”

“Of course, what is bothering you?”

The young woman stares into the steaming cup for a second, thinking about how to form her question before looking at them again and continuing. “How are you okay with being here, with fighting? I mean, you were with the Shambali before. Is that not against their rules?”

Zenyatta hums. “You are correct. Technically it is against their rules - but that does not mean I will not shy away from a fight when there is no other option available. Of course, fighting is not my preferred method and while I would much rather spread peace and help by talking to people in need, sometimes there is no way around it when others have already rigidly resorted to violence. You cannot change anything by talking to a wall that has no chance of being broken down.” His faceplate moves down slightly as he continues. “I have had my fair share of arguments about this with Mondatta before he died. And while a handful of Shambali members have told me their acquiescence of my way of thinking, to this day I still do not know if Mondatta would have supported my choices. I just can hope.”

Hana does not miss the way Genji's hand comes up to rest on the omnics back, a silent gesture to assure him his support, to show him that he is not alone. She shifts in her seat, overwhelmed by the thoughtful words. Now that they are talking about it, she realizes that they are not that different, really. And not just because they're the same age. They are both individuals meant to not fight, but still chose to fight. Even if not everyone agrees with their choices.

“And does it hurt you much? Choosing to fight, even though you know there are loved ones who probably don’t want you doing that?”

Zenyatta tilts his head, quietly considering the question, and she decides to elaborate.

“I just…” Hana cuts in. “After seeing my country get destroyed… I just _had_ to fight back. Not to fight for humans and against omnics, but to fight for a world where both can exist in peace. But even though I was at the top of our MEKA training class, some of my friends and family didn’t like me doing all that. They thought I was too young. Too weak, too fragile to actually fight in real life. Why would they say something like that instead of just supporting those who have the courage to take action?”

The room grows silent after that, the only sound being the quiet hum of Zenyatta’s processors, still louder than usual due to him thinking thoroughly about Hana’s words. Genji, who had now finished his own meal, eyes her curiously as she busies herself with the meal in front of her, slurping the soup that has gotten cold by now and giving the other time to consider her words.

"I appreciate you coming forward to me with this, Hana," Zenyatta says at last, which makes Hana look at him again. "You _are_ really brave. I see it in the way you enter combat, energetic and self-confident. And I do can resonate with your experiences. If we both have legitimate fighting experiences and techniques that make us valuable members of a team, and we are willing to use them to shape the world, why should we not take the chance to fight?" A sigh comes out of him and Genji's hands come into view to take his own. He looks at him then, at his deep chestnut eyes and his peaceful aura, a reflection of him, giving him another boost of confidence.

"We just have to believe that we are doing the right thing for ourselves this way. And we have to believe that others will believe in us too, even if they do not fully like our choices. That is just the way of life, after all. No one will support your every choice. But most will learn to deal with it and support you regardless."

“…Wow,” Hana looks at Zenyatta, then at Genji and back at Zenyatta again with a baffled expression on her face. "I should really talk to you more often."

Both laugh at that and Zenyatta’s lights shining brighter, his way of smiling. "A suggestion that I wholeheartedly welcome."

 

―

 

The Bastion unit was astonished by the swift movements of the cyborg. How his dragon blade cut through everything in its way if he wanted to. How precisely he could deflect others’ shots, how fast he could dash in and out of combat. Even though he told him that he wasn’t always like this, he always seemed so confident and at peace, just like the other omnic by his side.

 

―

 

The time-warping woman never failed to laugh at their subtle flirting, or what she believed to be them flirting. Zenyatta had always been a caring person as she had already noticed, but after some time she was convinced that Zenyatta often used his pampering to tease Genji. Just as she was sure that not everything Genji said to Zenyatta over their private comms was tactical advice. Sometimes she could practically feel the concern for each other radiating off them and other times she could feel a sense of safety in them. Knowing they had each other gave both of them a little bit of comfort, it seemed. She knew that herself – from those times when she missed Emily so much she had to call her during a mission just to hear her voice, to know that she's there, waiting for her to come home.

It really is something else, when you go out into a fight knowing you’ve got someone to come home to. Someone who encourages you to make the world a better place.

―

"Zenyatta really inspires you, does he?" Tracer asks out of nowhere as she and Genji clean up the rest of the dirty dishes from their lunch.

"Eh?" The cyborg pauses in his actions and turns to her.

"I was just thinking about how you two match. Personality-wise and combat-wise. It's cute!"

Genji quirks an invisible eyebrow at her. "What is this about?"

"Hmmm... nothing." Tracer leans back against the kitchen counter and pouts. "I just get a bit envious from time to time when I see how much time you can spend together while I have to wait weeks to see Emily again. It's not fair."

"You could bring her here, you know. And train her."

Her face shows disbelief at that. "No way! That's way too dangerous for her!"

"Why not? Don't you believe in her?" Genji continues to put the rest of the dishes into the dishwasher and Lena watches him meanwhile.

"It's not that... aren't you worried about Zenyatta? Like, at all?"

"...Of course I am. But I have learned to believe in his strengths. Except for places like King's Row, maybe. I am more cautious then, yes." He tilts his head and laughs as he thinks further. "Besides, he beats me with ease at sparring. I am forced to believe that he can, in fact, defend himself properly, even though it may not look like it sometimes."

Lena gasps and puts a hand over her mouth, chuckling as she continues helping Genji. "Really? Why did I never see that?"

The woman jumps in front of the dishwasher to pose in a fighting stance, dirty spoons and forks still in her hands.

"The deadly, reckless Genji, overthrown by the modest, delicate Zenyatta?” She announces in a dramatic voice. “Now that's something I'd like to see!"

"No," Genji throws in in between his own laughs. "It is not like that - " Though, he knows she's kind of right.

She starts laughing again too, and even though they are technically laughing about himself, he doesn't feel ridiculed, not in the slightest. Quite the opposite - he feels comfortable as both him and his relationship are being accepted and even admired. Not like his family, who used to shame him for his every failure and deem every of his choices as the wrong one.

"But really," Lena starts again as they recovered from their laughing fit, "I don't think I can get Emily to join us here. She's not so combative."

Sighing, she straightens and sits on one of the counters after they finished their work.

“There’s more, isn’t there?” Genji sits down beside her, watching her play around with her fingers.

"Yeah… you know, sometimes... it's really hard. I ask myself what all this fighting is for. If we can really outweigh the evil in this world." She pauses and looks at Genji again. "But then I see people like you two, and it reminds me that we all have something, or someone to fight for. And even if not, there is always someone out there making the world a better place for you."

 

―

 

That was what none of the teammates did miss - the way Genji and Zenyatta cared for each other.

How Zenyatta's gaze strayed on Genji a little bit longer than necessary, especially when he rushed forward into the battlefield. How often Genji ducked down for a few moments during a fight, pausing to look behind him, to check if everyone was doing ok - but mainly to look out for Zenyatta. How carefully Zenyatta tended his wounds after a fight, how fast Genji was at his side when they were being flanked, how Zenyatta's orb of harmony gave him exactly the kind of strength he needed.

The way their shared quiet and content aura set everyone around them a little bit at ease.

They worked together like magic. Like sun and moon, like fire and water. So different, yet the same. It was truly a sight to behold. One that the others would not tire of any soon.


End file.
